


Lucy the Goat

by dara3008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Some Fluff, demonic goats, named after lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a list of Prompt ideas:</p>
<p>Gabriel accidentally released a goat in school and Sam is the only one around to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy the Goat

"Psst…" Jerking a little in surprise, Sam looked up from his book. He thought he was alone in the library. It was half past seven, everyone should be home by now. "Pssssssst..." He looked over his shoulder suspiciously.

He just hoped it wasn't Derek with his dickhead friends. You would've thought that with his new achieved height, people would finally lay off of Sam but nope, they were still going strong.

_"Winchester, you book worm, a book is all you'll ever deflower."_

_"Winchester, why so gay today?"_

_"Winchester, couldn't afford any fitting clothes again?_ "

Highschool life definitely wasn't easy on him.

To his surprise, though, he looked straight into Gabriel Milton's big brown eyes. Who was hiding behind a book shelf and frantically waving. Sam pointed at himself in question and the senior nodded. Raising his eyebrows, Sam looked around and slowly made his way over. Gabriel looked relieved.

"Hey, man, you're… Simon, right? Junior?"

"Sam actually."

The elder grinned sheepishly. "Sam, right. I'm Gabriel."

Sam frowned. "Our brothers are dating, I know who you are."

"Oh yeah, you're Dean-o's brother, aren't you." The younger nodded, this was awkward. He's met Gabriel a total of four times already, what the hell? "Well, anyway, I need your help."

\---

"You did what?!"

Gabriel shushed him hurriedly. "Keep it down, Sasquatch, damn it."

"Keep calm?! There's a goat, running around school. God damn it, Gabriel, what where you thinking?!"

"It obviously wasn't meant to escape." The elder rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I wanted to release it at the game but the damn thing kicked me and whoooosh" he actually underlined this with an airplane hand motion. "gone it was."

Sam sighed. "Well how am I supposed to help you?"

"Well you're tall for one, should be easier for you to... I dunno, tame it?" A slow grin spread across the Trickster's face. "And you muscled up over summer, so there you go." He leered, groping Sam's arm in the progress.

The younger contained a blush. "Whatever. Next to you everyone is tall. Let's just get this over with."

"So eager to help." Gabriel drily remarked but after receiving a truly horrific glare, he quickly shut up and followed the giant.

\---

"So, how are we doing this?" Sam asked once they've hidden behind a wall, the goat in sight. It was happily gnawing on a curtain in one of the upper classrooms. How the hell it even got up three sets of stairs was beyond Gabe's understanding. The 'why' was a different question all together.

"Well, I thought we could herd it into a corner and while you watch that it doesn't escape again, I will try to grab the leash." The 'leash' was a long rope tied around the goats neck in a loose loop. The second this was over Sam would definitely ask where the eff Gabriel even snatched the goat from.

"Alright, I guess. Let's just close the door, in case it somehow manages." He mused and the Trickster nodded in agreement, quickly pulling the door close.

"So I go left and you go right?"

Of course it wasn't as easy as the elder had made it sound. Goats were tricky motherfuckers and this one was a demonic genius. Gabriel fondly named it Lucy after his second oldest brother Lucifer. "What's up with the names in your family anyway?" Sam asked, a little out of breath after the third attempt to capture the damn animal. So far it had stomped on Sam's food, headbutted Gabe's stomach and pushed over five desks.

"Don't ask." The elder panted, holding a hand to his aching belly. "My parents are very religious."

"Yeah, but Lucifer? Isn't that kind of the opposite?" The giant remarked. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually having kind of fun.

Gabriel sent him a look. "Sammy, Sammy, I thought you were the smart one of the Winchester brothers. Lucifer used to be an Angel, too. Before he was cast out of heaven." With an exaggerated war cry, he lunged forward, resulting in pretty dive to his knees.

Sam couldn't help himself, he started laughing. "Oh god, are you okay?" He wheezed, helping the cursing Trickster to his feed. "I gotta say, that was some impressive determination."

"Fine." He sent the goat a glare. "Oh Lucy, we'll see who will be laughing in the end."

"By the way, my brother is the bigger nerd between the two of us." Sam grinned.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at him. "Not believing it until I see it."

\---

Half an our and a few laughs later, the 'leash' was finally secured in Gabriel's hand, his body a safe distance away from the animal. "No wonder those things symbolise Satan."

Sam snorted out a laugh again. "Well, you are the one who brought the 'thing' here, Loki."

Gabriel smirked. "God of mischief, I like that."

"Yeah, I knew you would." Sam let out a long sigh and leaned back on the bench. He looked at his watch. "Damn, we've been catching Lucy for almost one and a half hours."

"Its 9 already?" Gabriel asked with a panicked voice. "The game is starting, damn it, come on!" Grabbing Sam's hand with the one that wasn't holding the goat, Gabe started to rush towards the gym. Lucy was happily skipping alongside them.

"Hold on, you said you want to release her at half time." Running again wasn't a good idea for Sam, god he really needed to get into better shape.

When the gym came into view, the Trickster slowed down. "I do, but there's some preparations I have to take beforehand." As if only now realizing that he was holding Sam's hand, he quickly let go and cleared his throat. "You... uhm, you can go. I mean, you probably want to watch the game, right? Dean-o's playing after all. I bet Cassie is somewhere, too."

Surprised, Sam noticed that he was a little disappointed to be dismissed like this. "I... Yeah, I guess."

Gabriel shuffled a little nervously. "Thank you, Sam, really. I appreciate it."

"No problem, man. Anytime." The younger grinned lightly, looking at Lucy. Whenever you release a goat again, who said that?

He was about to walk into the gym when Gabe spoke up again. "Sam... I was lying." Turning around, Sam frowned at the Trickster in confusion. "When I called you Simon... I knew who you were. I knew your name and that you're Dean's brother." In a really un-Gabriel like manner, he averted his eyes. "And that you're really smart and ace all you tests and like to read Tolkien but enjoy romance novels as well and that... Uhm, I better shut up now." He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

The younger, who by now was blushing, could only stare at him. Before he could even comprehend what his words and his nervousness meant, Gabriel cursed. "Damn, I gotta go. See ya, Moose."

And with that he ran around the gym, leaving Sam at the front door. "Moose?"

\---

John and Mary were already waiting for Sam, along with Castiel. The basketball game has started about 5 minutes ago, so they asked where he's been. He lied, said he lost time studying.

Cas looked like he didn't believe him. Maybe he knew about Gabriel's plan and figured something happened.

Half time came around - their team was behind two points but Sam wasn't really worried. They played better, they would turn it around. The giant had to admit that he was eager to see what Gabriel's preparations meant.

Dean came over to them to talk to their parents and sneak a kiss from Cas. For luck, he joked as the younger Milton blushed.

"So Sam, you didn't happen to see Gabriel somewhere around school, did you?" Cas suddenly asked, his eyes trained on Sam's left shoe. There was a muddy hoof print on his white sneakers he hadn't noticed.

He bit his lip but met Cas' eyes with a challenging look. "No, can't say I have."

The younger Milton smiled knowingly. "Alright, then."

Dean looked between them in confusion. "What's going on?" He asked.

Castiel smiled at him and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "You'll see. But stay on the side lines for now."

As if on queue, the door sprang open and Sam actually gasped. "Oh god, Lucy." The goat was painted in the colors of their school. It was actually colored in red and black. She was wearing a hat to top it off.

"Lucy?" Dean was looking at him as if he spontaneously grew a second head.

"The goat." To Sam's surprise it was Cas who answered.

He wondered... "Say, Cas. Where did he even get the goat?"

"Our uncle Balthazar has a farm. I know Gabriel, it's so him to call her after Lucifer." He sighed, but he did look slightly amused.

Dean snorted. "He called her after Luke, oh god."

Castiel sniggered and smiled when Dean pulled him closer with an arm around his waist.

Down on the field, chaos was going strong. About a dozen people tried to catch Lucy and Sam knew how hard it actually was. He grinned, but his eyes quickly started to sweep the gym on search for a certain god of mischief.

Once he found him, he quickly excused himself and made his way over, staying as far away from the goat as possible. Sneaking up behind Gabriel was oddly easy, though probably only because he was distracted by his glee at the situation.

"Why Moose?" The Trickster practically jumped in surprise.

"God damn it, Sam. Don't do that!" He wheezed. "What the hell are you doing over here?"

Sam laughed. "Why Moose, Loki?"

Gabriel turned to him with a played arrogant look. "Well, my dear Sasquatch. You're a giant and your hair looks like a Moose's pelt. Moose it is."

A teasing smile on his face, Sam took a step closer, looking down at Gabe. The elder's eyes widened slightly and he licked his lip in a nervous act. "Should I call you tiny Loki, then?"

Gabriel frowned. "That's not very nice, Sammy."

"Its Sam." God, he really started to like the way Gabriel was looking up at him. His eyes narrowed when he saw the Trickster gulp.

"You didn't run."

"Run?" Sam frowned.

Gabe shuffled. "I practically admitted stalking you and you didn't run."

"Maybe I just don't mind."

"You don't?"

Leaning even closer, Sam brought his mouth right next to the Trickster's ear. "No." He grinned and pressed a lingering kiss to the elder's cheek. "I don't."


End file.
